A datacenter is a facility used to house a collection of computer servers and associated components, typically network hardware. The collection of computer servers is often called a “server cluster” or “server farm,” and is designed to accomplish server needs far beyond the capability of a single machine. The networking hardware typically includes network switches and/or routers which enable communication between the different parts of the server farm and the users of the server farm.
Server farms are commonly used for cluster computing, web services, remote data storage, web hosting, and other web services. Server farms are increasingly being used by enterprises instead of, or in addition to, mainframe computers. As the demand for server farms continues to increase, a need exists to limit the cost of operating a datacenter. Often, a pertinent part of the cost of operating a datacenter relates to the labor costs of installing, removing, or otherwise servicing server racks or other infrastructural elements of a datacenter. Such labor costs may be incurred during initial setup of a datacenter, expanding a capacity of a datacenter, or during routine maintenance to service parts or replace parts that have reached the end of their useful life.